Diner and Self Service Station
This diner and self service station is a location in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. Javier's group reside there until they make a dangerous plan. Pre-Apocalypse Before the outbreak, the self service station is a reside area to fuel your vehicle with also has a diner, the location is very close to Richmond, Virginia. Post-Apocalypse From the way it is found in "Ties That Binds - Part 2" it can be assumed no real attempt was made to settle the place by survivors at any point. The only residents are a few zombies that roam the area. Several cars are mashed up in a nearby underpass suggesting there was quite a hurry to get through at one point, most likely right at the start of the outbreak. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" The area is stumbled upon by the remaining survivors of Prescott. They were planning on heading straight through the area but a large pile of car wreakages blocked their path. After getting their bearings and scavenging the area for supplies they eventually clear a path through the wreakages, this however, causes a large amount of noise attracting a herd of zombies. Two members of the group, Eleanor and Kate García, are able to drive ahead and escape before the zombies reach them. The rest of the group is forced up onto the roof of the filling station, Javier spots the silhouette of someone on a nearby roof top and orders the group to take cover. After careful movement he is able to climb up behind stranger and hold him at gunpoint. It is only after he doesn't respond that Javier figures out it is a dummy made out of tiers and a trench coat. Suddenly someone from behind asks him to drop his his weapon, realizing he has been tricked, Javier does so, asking the male voice to "stay cool". This voice is revealed to be Paul Monroe and he wants to know if Javier and his group are members of the New Frontier, the conversation is cut short however as the rest of Javi's group appear and all aim their weapons at Paul. With the tables turned Paul drops his gun while Javier retrieves his. After a similar conversation with their roles reversed and the group suspecting Paul of being New Frontier, it ends with Paul promising to lead the group to Richmond whether he is tied up or allowed to be free is the players choice. After they begin to walk off the Service Station is left behind for good while still being filled with a massive amount of zombies. "From The Gallows" During the end of the episode, which could even be considered the Epilogue, Clementine is seen walking back the way she came through originally on her search for Alvin Jr. By this point most of the herd has cleared off and only about half a dozen zombies remain, while walking though Clementine shoots all of them before continuing on, this leaves the area completely abandoned. Inhabitants *Paul Monroe (Temporary, Formerly) *Javier García (Temporary, Formerly) *Clementine (Temporary, Formerly) *Kate García (Temporary, Formerly) *Gabriel García (Temporary, Formerly) *Conrad (Temporary, Formerly) *Eleanor (Temporary, Formerly) *''Tripp'' (Temporary, Formerly) Appearances Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" *"From The Gallows" Category:Locations Category:Video Game Locations Category:Video Game